


John Watson's Egg Drop Soup

by Into_the_Ether



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Egg Drop Soup, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, How to guide, M/M, Recipes, recipe fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_the_Ether/pseuds/Into_the_Ether
Summary: "I’d thought I’d share this with anyone interested. I can’t imagine there’d be many but I figured what the hell. If like me you one day find yourself with a stroppy, under-the-weather, individual curled up on your sofa who refuses to eat, this might be your best chance of getting some protein into the stubborn arse."Or: My egg drop soup recipe presented by John for your culinary pleasure!





	John Watson's Egg Drop Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently coming down with a cold so I thought to myself "WHY NOT POST THE SOUP THING YOU'VE BEEN SITTING ON FOREVER?!". (Though that also could be the fever talking). This is my tried and relatively true soup recipe with a slight narrative flourish. I've made it many times and I enjoy it. Hopefully you will to!

## THE PERSONAL BLOG OF

# Dr. John H. Watson

 

29th December

 

 

I’d thought I’d share this with anyone interested. I can’t imagine there’d be many but I figured what the hell. If like me you one day find yourself with a stroppy, under-the-weather, individual curled up on your sofa who refuses to eat, this might be your best chance of getting some protein into the stubborn arse.

I’ve made this about as stone simple as I could, and again if you’re anything like me, simple is good. It’s bloody fantastic when your otherwise preoccupied with a temperamental, feverish, hacking, man-lump who teeters between demanding he’s fine to complaining that his nose is both running _and_ stuffed up and how that’s “Completely absurd and why aren’t you doing anything about it because you’re a doctor and you took an oath. An _oath_ John, does that mean nothing to you? Wait—where are you going?”

And because, god help you, you love this brilliant, mucus-filled numpty to pieces, you’ll do just about anything to keep him from expiring in your sitting room despite his every effort to do just that.

Which is why I now present to you dear reader, my egg drop soup recipe.

 

You’ll need the following ingredients:

 **3 Large Eggs** (or at least one whole egg and two egg whites. You can do three whites if you’re trying to cut down on the cholesterol.)

 **A 32oz container of Chicken Stock** (Beef stock is great too for a change up. Vegetable stock is also fine, I just prefer a bit more meaty flavor in there.)

**1 or 2 scallions/green onions - chopped**

**A small piece of ginger - peeled** (As you can probably tell already I barely measure with this recipe.)

 **About and around a tablespoon of fresh minced garlic** (Alternatively two crushed cloves, see below)

 **Soy-Sauce** (I use low sodium personally.)

 **Corn Starch – about a tablespoon-ish** (you can add a bit more if you want a thicker broth.)

 **The ability to tune out the most arduous of people** (Optional but highly recommended.)

 

You first want to pour about ¼ of your stock into a cup and set that off to the side. The rest gets poured into a small sauce pan. Set your range heat to medium (5 or 6) and let’er heat up.

While that’s going you want to mince up your garlic and I recommend fresh garlic for its medicinal purposes. Once that’s minced up nice, put it into the heating broth.

(ALTERNATIVE: If, you’re not a fan of consuming straight garlic, you could just take two cloves and crush them to break the surface and let the oils out, then put them in the broth to flavor it—you’d remove them later along with the ginger in the step further below.)

Next chop up your scallions. Use the whole thing but the little rooty end bit there (if you’re looking for a milder onion flavor, just use the green leafy parts). One is good, if you want a bit more veg, do two. Then dump them in.

Then comes the ginger. Now don’t worry about chopping it up, you just want a small peeled piece, maybe 2.54cm to 5.08cm (an inch or two) in size (it’s just for flavoring and we’ll be taking it out later). Toss it in.

You want to get your broth up to a nice bubble, maybe turn the heat up to medium high. And let the stuff in there meld a bit. About **five minutes**.

Take your corn starch and add it to that bit of extra stock I had you portion off. Make sure it’s mixed in there well; you can add a dash of soy sauce in there so it’s not completely starchy tasting. When that’s good to go, dump her into your pot. Stir.

Keep going with that medium high heat, another **five minutes** or so, however long it takes for you to notice a marginal thickening to the broth. It’s not going to be super thick but you’ll be able to tell the difference after a bit.

EGGS!

If you have a cup with a spout on it, excellent, if not, you’ll just have to do your best in the later step. But here you want to crack your eggs, one whole egg and then separate two whites from the other two eggs. If you’re looking for something more “eggy” you can keep another yellow in there. Whisk or fork that up a touch, just to blend it together.

Before an egg goes anywhere near our soup though, you want to **fish out that piece of ginger** (And **garlic cloves** if you went that route) and bin it.

Now here’s the trickiest step…

Get yourself a big spoon, turn the heat down on your pan (round 4 or 5) we want it hot but not boiling. With your spoon start stirring in one direction, pretty quickly and with the other hand begin pouring your egg into the broth (this is where having a cup with a spout is bloody handy).

You want to try and keep your pouring as even and thin as possible and your stirring constant while you do that. This way we get thin egg ribbons and not lumpy egg chunks (if you **do** get a few lumpy egg chunks, that’s alright, happens to the best of us).

Once your egg is all in there stop stirring and REMOVE the pot from the burner and set it aside, preferably covered and **do not touch** **it** for at least **three minutes**. We want those egg ribbons to cook undisturbed. This is the point where your ability to tune out harassment really comes in handy.

After three minutes has passed, you can bowl up your soup. Sometimes I might add another dash or two of soy sauce in there before I do. You can also garnish with a little bit more scallion (just the green part this time) but that’s optional.

This makes about one and a half servings (or just one depending on the person who is supposedly “not hungry”). Obviously you can up your stock amount to make more and then increase your ingredients as needed for a bigger batch of soup.

Now I will mention this isn’t the restaurant style of egg drop soup you might be used to, it's much thinner for starters, but it’s pretty damn good nonetheless. And again, it’s about the only thing I can get Sherlock to eat besides tea when he’s sick and that’s good enough for me.

I have made it on occasions without the precursor of illness too. Usually when a certain someone has had a rough time of it and needs a pick me up. I think it’s a bit of a comfort food—not that he’ll admit that, mind you ;)

Cheers!


End file.
